


Mass Effect Anomalies Snippets

by GravityMassUniverse



Category: Gravity Falls, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityMassUniverse/pseuds/GravityMassUniverse
Summary: These are stories that take place through the timeline of the Anomalies universe, from the birth of Reapers to any time after. These are the untold stories and history of this universe of Anomalies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, took me only about maybe an hour or two to write this all down. This will be probably be a weekly or biweekly thing if my schedule can line up right. Rewrites for chapter 1-3 and chapter 5 should be coming in the next 3-5 weeks or maybe less if I’m able to keep this writing pace. Pleas tell me all what you think, no need to spare my feelings. I want to be able to become a better writer.

  
**Southern India 650 CE**

Deep in the wilderness of southern India lay a village incredibly isolated from the greater world. They held the last ancient text of a civilization whose people once flew through the skies. They were once a nomadic race until a great catastrophe forced them to settle down. An almost extinct race that gifted with their blood a great power. The power to manipulate wind to do their bidding, the ability to laugh at gravity as their ancestors once did.

But now this unnamed village of air elementals is burning to the ground.  
Screams echoed through the village as its inhabitants were torn to shreds by horrible monsters. Beast of many colors and shapes had invaded the small village. Many resembled mixes of earth animals, but their bright colors were completely unnatural, and their strength far beyond that of any animal. What all these unnatural beast shares were shining gems embedded in to their bodies.

In this little village, a small girl maybe only about 3 years old was running as far as she could, in her small arms sat the scrolls her people had protected since before the goddesses of light arrived from beyond their star. She was above average in size at 4 feet in height. She had long dark brown hair reaching to below her back,bright silver eyes, and medium brown skin characteristic of her people. She was running as far as she could before she stumbled upon a horrible sight.

“Mama, papa?” The little girl cried out.  
There a few feet in front of store her parents, both were heavily bloodied but alive. The man was fairly short standing at about 5’3 with light brown skin and hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her mother stood in front of him, and was far taller than him standing at just over 8 feet tall and looked like a larger and older version of her daughter. The mother turned slightly toward her daughters direction, and her eyes widened. “Kali.” The mother whispered in panic.

Booming sounds began to be heard as something large came from the direction her parents were originally facing. From the smoke of the burning village, something monstrous emerged from it. A beast with dozens of extra limbs appeared, it’s wails filled with unimaginable pain and sorrow. It looked as if dozens of bodies were melded together, and in its chest laid a massive gem comprised of hundreds of shards. It stood at well over 100 Meters in height, and over 400 Meters in length, dwarfing most of the villages small buildings. Black wires connected to its gem and spread throughout its body, glowed with red electricity throughout. The beast emitted a wave of raw malice and evil unlike anything the little girl had ever felt before.

“KALI RUN! her parents screamed as the beast barreled toward them at a speed inconceivable for a monster of its size. One of its limbs resembling a massive metal tube, glowed with red energy.

A massive “BBOOOM!” was heard as massive blast engulfed her parents and came close to engulfing her until a thin figure at the last moment grabbed the child and managed to avoid the explosion that followed

As the girl opened her eyes she saw the full extent of the thing’s attack. Where her village once stood, now only a triangle crater remained as the directed blast bore through the village like a drill. She saw as the beast’s form glowed and a pair of wings replaced one its larger limbs. But before the living weapon could chase after them, dozens of glowing arrows burst straight through the beast gem and the ominous black wires entrapping it.  
A massive “POOOF!” was heard as it’s physical form dissipated and the monster was no more. The other monster were quickly subdued in the same way as they shared the same black wires as the massive pack leader.

Gravity began to affect them again and the little girl screamed. However the figure that saved her land of her feet despite jumping well over a 100 Meters into the air. The figure covered in a white cloak put the little girl down.

“Who are you” the little girl asked in wonder and amazement at the figure who saved her from death. The figure turned to face the little girl, and removed her cloak. The women was a strange looking person, her skin was an unnatural shade of bright pink, and stood at about 9 feet tall. Her hair was in a gravity defying star shape, her hair was a dark black, with dull pink highlights. She had strangely shaped pupils and looked somewhat emaciated.

“I am Pink—“ the women was ready to answer her before she was interrupted by another two women and a two massive cloaked appearing before the two.

“Hey Pink!” an short orange women with a square shaped head and body yelled out and a gem on the left side of her head.Besides her another women, fairly thin and tall at at 6’10 trailed behind her. She had grey colored skin and wore all black, a black gem was embedded in her forehead,her right hand held a glowing bow and arrow, practically steaming. Around the woman's body was a blue aura, almost a shield forming around her body.

The women who saved the girl sighed. “Uhh Hey Orange Topaz.” The exasperated women responded. The confused little girl watched as the the women she only knew as “Pink” conversed and whispered together with the four new arrivals. The little girl quickly had enough of all the question and wished to know more.

“Who the heck are you people!?” The little girl screeched at her mysterious saviors.

A new voice decided to answer the little girls question. One of the giant cloaked who looked decidedly serpentine under the cloak had decided to answer.

“The women who saved you is Pink of course,the orange midget is Orange Topaz, this biotic goddess here is Onyx, I’m Nephrite, and this mutt here is Strawberry Quartz.” a chittering and somewhat broken voice was heard from the cloaked serpentine figure.

“Why do you two hide your appearance, the rest except Pink didn’t? the curious girl asked. The two cloaked figures hesitated at the question. The two huddled and whispered things the girl could not hear. “Perhaps she is the one?” The serpent whispered to the other figure.

The serpent like figure and her friend turned to face the girl.

“This is why.” Nephrite answered.  
  
As their cloaks fell, the little girl was paralyzed with fear at their appearance. Nephrite resembled some horrifying mix between a centipede and a beetle, she had a long man like hair, as well as a gem eye inside her beak, with many gem shaped bumps along her long body, with many different shades of green. Strawberry however resembled a mix between a dog,a bear, and a gorilla, and a quartz gem on her chest. She was colored with various different pinks and reds throughout her animal like body and stood on her hind limbs.

The little girl didn’t know what to do, as the two resembled the monsters that had destroyed her home and killed her people. But they had helped save her didn’t they. It took her several minutes to come to a decision that would one day change the world.

“You’re not like those monsters at all,so why should I be afraid.” The girl to the shock of the ragtag group accepted their companions monstrous appearance.

“You truly mean that don’t you. The Nephrite spoke with awe in her voice.

“We should keep her.” Topaz chose to ruin the moment in that instant.  
  
“She’s not a pet you know.” Onyx chided The Topaz and within moments both began to argue with each other.

“Enough!!” Pink yelled as she broke up the two gems arguments.

The pink women turned to the girl she had saved.

“Do you wish to come with us little one?” The gem leader asked.

The little girl breathed in.

“Yes.” The girl answered with conviction in her tiny voice.

The women smiled.

“So what’s your name little airbender?” The now openly grinning women asked.

“My name is Kali.”  
The girl looked at the women’s diamond shaped pupils.

“Kali Maheswaran.”

 

 

 


	2. Wunderwaffe

**Auschwitz September 3rd 1943 CE**

 

“How are the experiments going doctor?” an unknown voice asked to a certain man. The man being spoken to was currently cutting into the body of a young child maybe five or six years old. The boys body was steaming with heat, multiple lacerations crisscrossed the child's chest area. There was a large bloody hole in the boy’s chest were small shards of quartz had been implanted into the area.

 

The man looked frustrated and angry. “All the experiments have been a failure,all the subjects are quickly overloaded by their new source of power,their bones broken by their new strength in the _best_ cases.” The irritated doctor explained.

 

“What about subject zero?” the voice asked

The doctor smiled in glee. “She is complete success and perfectly loyal to the cause of the Reich.” the doctor replied proud of his achievement.

 

The doctor then frowned however.

 

“It’s unfortunate however that her twin managed to get away, they would have been an excellent study in how this new weapon of ours works.” The doctor said with disappointment in his voice

 

“And the corruptions? The voice questioned.

 

“They’ve done well on the battlefield against the Soviets but they have been incredibly difficult to control and occasionally turn against their handlers.” The man replied.

 

“We believe it is time to test subject zero against the motherlands enemies Mengele.” The voice responded.

 

The now identified Mengele sighed but in his eyes was also a sense of glee. He would get to see the full capabilities of his new creation against the enemy

 

“Subject Zero please come out here.” Mengele called out.

In front of the table where the dead child sat, a bright light shined, and a chiming sound was heard. From that light emerged a large figure, standing in at 6 and a half feet, a young women by the looks of it. She had fairly short brown hair only reaching to her ears. She had a brown eye but within it there shone no light, just emptiness, her other eye was a large yellow garnet. Her skin was fairly pale likely due to a lack of sunlight. She saluted to the unknown voice and to the doctor.

 

The doctor turned toward his creation. “Tell this man your name and your purpose.” The doctor ordered.

 

The girl turned to the unknown voice. She once again saluted.

 

“My name is Philla Pines, I am a weapon created to protect the motherland, I will serve as your most loyal soldier my fuhrer.” The damaged women stated to the dictator who had ordered her creation.


	3. A Beast in Bahet Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter to this side story, I currently have over 2000 words into chapter five. I hope your like this new chapter.  
> Now you should look out for chapter 5 The Relay 314 Incident. 
> 
> Also anyone here willing to review this newest chapter.

Belisama City,Ishtar,Venus 4016

In a city lying on the gulf it was named after an unusual young women was following an older male. The female was one of the common inhabitants of the warm but habitable planet. She was a Lamia, a type of demihuman indigenous to the human homeworld. Her bottom half resembled an Indian cobra while her top half was fully human. She had long black hair in the shape of a cobras distinct hood, a dark skin tone similar to that of humans native to the split subcontinent.  
Her eyes had some resemblance to that of a snake, with ruby colored eyes with a large bust. On her human body, she wore a shirt that displayed a skeletal T.rex , with words spelling out Jurassic Park,as well as black skirt to cover her lower human half. She was smiling showing off her lengthened canines. Including her snake half she measured in at over 20 feet in length, but her height with most of her body to the floor, was about 5’6.

The human she was following was a tall and heavy set man about 6’3 in height. He had bright red hair and beard betraying his Irish heritage. His eyes were an unusual shade of purple. He was wearing a plain black t shirt and blue jeans. The two were able to witness the Dawn of the two week Venusian day. Due to the planets slow rotation even after being sped up by thousands of comets, the changing temperature throughout the long day served as the closest analogue to a season with its lack of tilt. Throughout the day a turquoise light drowned out the equatorial rings that reflected the sun’s light, green,gold, and salmon, and fiery magenta filled the night sky.

The excited lamia slithered up to her friend and smiled at him.  
“It’s beautiful isn’t it. Much better than your Earth natives plain blue skies.” The Cytherean natives bragged. The man shrugged. “It’s pretty easy to be better than earth when it’s a backwards death world.” The man replied.  
  
The Lamia frowned.

“Ah c’mon Simon don’t make me feel bad.” The lamia said.

“Padmavati.” The man now known as Simon stated.

“Alright fine.” The snake girl replied. “So what are we looking for anyway Simon? Some kind of monster right.” The man turned toward the girl.  
“Yes our employers have stated its some type of corrupted gem that was smuggled off planet.” Simon replied.

As they walked the pair were approaching the maglev train that interconnected the vast port city. It’s architecture strongly resembling old Indian temples, but much taller in scale. The city was one of the sveral arcologies on the former colony. Over 50 million people inhabited the city being one of the major population hubs of the of what was once the Cytherean Federation. The two of them then entered the maglev train which quickly accelerated to over 500 mph. The two sat in silence as they watched the city grow farther and farther away. As the train kept moving the pair were able to see a flock of Venusian Quetzalcoatlus far larger than their already enormous cousins with wingspans of over 90 feet. They were so much larger due to the Venusian atmospheric pressure being over 3 times that of earth. Another reason for their massive size was the use of small neutrium networks for mass reduction.

The two people remained on the train for just short of an hour, passing by the ubiquitous rainforest until they had reached the Bahet Hills. The two had exited the maglev to a small village of raptor harpies. Only about two dozen families lived in the tiny quaint settlement. The duo was approached by a particularly large specimen of harpy. She stood at about 7 feet in height, with short white hair, and a pale pink skin tone. Her arms ended in large black colored wings with a wingspan of over 7 Meters. Her long legs ended in sharp scales and talons, with piercing amber eyes. She wore a graphene composite based black t shirt and brown cargo shorts. The harpy stopped in front of the two and smirked.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a mission together hmm.” The smirking harpy said cheerfully. Simon looked exasperated at the harpy. “It’s good to see you you too birdbrain.” Padmavati beamed. “You got our weapons and armor Andy?” Simon asked the harpy girl. Andy smiled as as if from thin air she pulled out an old model of N7 armor, a lamia fitted suit resembling a knight, as well as two light rifles,a great sword,two gauss pistols, and two dao swords. Simon nodded in approval at the assortment of weapons. Simon and Padmavati both went to change in a small home that Andy had purchased in the village. The Irishman came out with his great sword on his back and his N7 armor, while the lamia had placed on her knight armor and dual swords, both were equipped with pistols as a sidearm. The harpy also brought extra weapons stored in a small pocket Dimension.

“Time to go on a mission!” The cheerful harpy burst. The trio quickly made their way to the site directed by their employer by foot, or tail, or wing. Andy stayed fairly low in the air lightly gliding about 10 meters above her friends. The bouncing lamia’s wandering eyes took in the beautiful landscape around her. The Bahet Hills were largely savanna and open woods, fairly different than the surrounding perpetual rainforest of Venus. “What were the parameters on what to do with the gem.” Andy questioned Simon. “Our employer said we could keep the gem if we wished, but recommended we send it off to the government.” Simon replied as he warily looked at his grassy surroundings. After Simon replied a large mechanical “scrrreeechh!” Echoed across the plain scaring off a herd of Bahet elephants, and a flock of Gallimimus. Andy hovered in in the sky after having risen up a few dozen meters. Unnoticed by the two mercenaries before, two light rifles had unfolded on her wings. From the savanna grass, a large mechanical monstrosity emerged resembling a mix between a metal rocket and bamboo. The monster was over 30 feet tall, and had a small face with a green Peridot gem embedded in the small faces cheek. The beast had greenish lines through its silvery rocket shaped metallic body, with two floating rockets acting as pseudo arms. It’s cry was an echoey metallic screech, and the beast activated its rockets just missing the surprised Andy, as it zoomed pass at over 100mph. She barely dodged the rocket like monster. The harpy managed to fire her light rifles directly damaging the beast, however it proceeded to send an inferno of fire, which grounded Andy as her rifles and wings were damaged.

“Holy _Fuck_!” The injured harpy screeched as she crashed to the ground. Fortunately her shields took the brunt of the impact and kept her safe. The beast then attempted to slam into Padmavati at high speed, it missed and shattered the ground where it hit. The mercenary then took laser shots at the plant like monster, and  melting large holes across one it’s arms. Simon burst into action, taking out a pistol and shooting into its primary body. Six shots penetrated its body, but the 7th was absorbed by a blue barrier the beast had put up. The duo continued to slash at the gem and fire at the shield. The beast began to glow and three various odd seeds at the pair,the seeds grew into glowing vines that attached to the two. “What’s happening.” The distressed lamia spoke as she and the only man began to feel drained of energy. “Oh no you don’t! Simon declared as the injured Andy passed him an anti material rifle, despite being drained of energy. The rifle then accelerated a projectile of 64 grams at three kilometers per second hitting the beast with over 250,000 joules of kinetic energy. The beast main body was quickly torn to shreds by the sheer firepower and fell to the ground with a small earthquake being started due to the monsters massive weight.

The trio collapsed to the ground tired after defeating the odd corrupt gem. “Hah take that you bit—Zzzz.” The harpy quickly dozed off as she passed out from exhaustion. The tired Simon stood up and used a sample of lacrimal essence to heal her injuries. Andy remained peacefully asleep as she lied on the savanna grass. “Thank The god its over.” The relieves lamia said. However just as she said that, the green gemstone popped out of the main body. The gem began to rise into the air and glow with green light. “Goddamnit Pad you fuckin jinxed us!” Simon snarled as the gem began to form. The two remained ready to fight another monster. However instead of the monstrous form they expected to see, the gem continued to form s humanoid shape. As the glow faded they saw a peridot with triangular hair emerge. She had her gem embedded in her cheek and stood at 5’11 in height. She had a no symbol on her physical form to designate what gem made her. The gem looked positively confused as she looked at the two in front of her. She looked indifferent to Simon but looked terrified of the lamia, backing away about 15 feet. “Where the _frack_ am I, who are you people?!” The panicked Peridot screeched at them with her annoying voice. The two partners gave each other looks. Padmavati was the one The to approach the wayward and lost peridot.

“Well I’m Padmavati,” the lamia pointed to herself. “This fat lug is Simon,” gesturing toward Simon who waved at the weirded out gem. “And this sleeping birdbrain here is Andy.” The girl pointed the aforementioned bird to the gem.  
“And who would you be?” The lamia raises her eyebrow as she questioned the unknown gem. The peridot went to answer until a look of confusion and despair passed through their face.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know what the machine the peridot was infused with, imagine a Celesteela.


	4. Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter of Mass Anomalies Snippets is here! I hope you like the new chapter. I’m already a thousand word into chapter six of the main story. Thank you for feeding my story.

**Jungle Moon Sector 7 4015**

 

On the moon of an abandoned gem colony a ship fired its blasters at an odd bird like blob. The green shuttle like began to land toward the planet. In a base on a planet a fairly androgynous person sat in front of a floating holographic screen.  
They were about 2 meters tall with medium length black hair and had a curvaceous figure, with small amounts of unshaved stubble on their lightly tanned skin. They also had a pink rose quartz on their belly button. They sighed in relief after the bird blob was chased away by the blast. On the screen a young man in a fabulous red cape with unusual pink skin and a scar on his eye spoke.

“Hah! Looks like we just saved your butts! Let’s get you up here and back home through my head.” He told the gem hybrid. The gem touched their face.  
“Yeah… I think I’m ready to go home.” They gently replied. The hybrid stood up from the massive chair and before leaving looked at a broken window. The gem would later pick up a giant pink sword and left the planet through the green ship.

For a brief time after the visitors left the abandoned jungle moon base everything was silent and still. The alien blob had returned to perch on the broken base, several smaller ones likely its offspring followed it. The beast began to break through the glass dome of the base until it suddenly stopped. The blob began to wobble until it stiffened and fell to the jungle floor with a loud crash. It’s children floated down gently worried for their caretakers. The alien had a large hole bored through its head and smoked as if burned by intense heat. Before the smaller birds could cry out they too were killed, exploding into ashes. There was slight shimmering in the air before a massive drone unveiled itself. It was about 5 meters in height and has a body that resembled a marine mammal. Its body was an inflatable balloon with small thrusters to maneuver. The probe was black and blue with a small humankind metallic head attacked below the torso. It was a modified version of the Horus expeditionary probes used to study alien life. Multiple small spider robots followed behind it scanning and taking samples of native life.

The probe continued to fly moving at leisurely pace of 30 kilometers an hour. One of the spider probes entered into the base and began to take all the data from the holographic screen computers database. Massive amounts of information began to flow from the spider to the mother drone, to a ship that had remained undetected in orbit. The black cylinder like ship was about 600 meters in length and 150 meters in diameter. The ship continued to unleash multiple probes across the planet. Before too long a white flash of light heralded the arrival of dozens of similar ships. They briefly communicated with the first ship before space distorted and they left deeper into gem space.

The drone continued to move, but as it did it began to vocalize.  
“Mission complete, success in following the child of rose quartz and the descendent of Kali to gem space. Other probes beginning infiltration and subversion of the gem empire. Any modern technology is to to be taken and integrated into our technology. Next mission is to continue the expedition into every gem controlled planet.” The machine spoke in a lifeless mechanical voice. The drone continued taking samples of native life, before unleashing a new drone. The drone was small light blue with legs floating separately from its body. Dozens of them began to assemble and sprayed out an odd goo. The good began to form and harden, creating a large crystalline pad with a symbol on it. The symbol had the shape of a barred spiral galaxy in the center, on the corners four illustration were placed. In the top left corner was a blue circle with a wave of water, on the top right a green figure that resembled a mole. On the top left corner was a red stylized flame, and on the right light blue swirls that resembled wind. The drone finally cleaned and disposed of the bodies of the aliens it had killed.

Before the drone could do anything else, the pad glowed and activated with a chime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh if you don’t know what the probe looks like look up Horus Probe.


End file.
